


Wishing for Diamonds

by addy_is_not_a_laddy



Series: Pale Without Plot [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Forgive Me, Gen, PWP, Pale Porn, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pale Without Plot, exerpt, i had some prompting from a friend tho, i hope this doesn't become serious, pwp (Pale without plot), trashy troll pale romance novel, well i made another one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addy_is_not_a_laddy/pseuds/addy_is_not_a_laddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A troll sees her destined moirail for the first time and gets the inexplicable urge to pap that troll and shoosh away all their anger.</p><p>In public.  It's so scandalous.</p><p>An excerpt from a troll pale romance novel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing for Diamonds

Naseop left her deer-like lusus behind that day so that it could go raise another troll. She had no idea that that day was the day she would see her someday-moirail for the first time, but she did know that it was a day that was going to change her life. It was the day that all the 10-sweep-old trolls left for their places in the fleet, and she could taste the anticipation in the air. She was tense, but only because there were so many highbloods around, and she was only a low midblood. She didn't have a higher blood moirail yet so there was nothing to stop anyone from picking a fight with her and killing her to use her horns as wall mountings.

She was wading through the mass of people when she spotted a cereulean that caught her eye. Well, a lot of people's eyes, because she was currently fighting an indigoblood and winning. The girl was short, even for a highblood, with her hair shaved off and horn that were well polished and sleek that curved gracefully toward the back of her skull. Naseop was overcome with a wave of something, and it was so strong but she had no idea what it was. Her eyes were drawn to the feral expression on the smaller girl's face as she used her huge shoekind strife specibus to beat the shit out of the indigoblood. There was indigo splattered on her and anyone nearby, and at last the indigo fell unconcious from the stab wounds of the stiletto shoe and from the blunt-force trauma.

Dramatically the cereulean proclaimed "Don't fuck with Talrek Ectame." and then strapped on the deadly shoe and walked gracefully away. Somehow she had beaten up the higher blood while wearing one one of those insanely tall shoes, and the shoes looked heavy but she walked like they weren't. The olive-blood felt her blood-pusher give an uncomfortable squeeze at the sight of the highblood leaving and her arm involuntarily raised.

It was then that she realized she pities that troll so pale that she wanted to pap her in front of everyone and damn her reputation. She wanted to pap her and shoosh her calm. She wanted to cuddle her to sleep and she felt herself blush even thinking about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me I did another excerpt. From the same trashy troll pale-romance novel.
> 
> It's not perfect and yes this is supposed to be somewhat satirical on romance novels as a genre. I mean come on, shoekind strife specibus? 
> 
> What am I doing with my life.
> 
> My tumblr for my fanfiction is addynotladdy.tumblr


End file.
